Welcome to Nairose : Witch is the New Black
by hannaheart1497
Summary: Lily Potter gets sent to the infamous womens prison for a crime she committed 10 years before and now she meets the best and the worst the dark side has to offer, all while having to deal with her attraction to the daughter of her ex lover and the fiancé she has on the outside. FEMMESLASH, LE/JP, LE/OC, PAST LE/SS.


**_LILY'S POV._**

Sitting in courtroom 10 was the most frightening experience that I had ever felt in my life, one day I had been ready to get engaged to James, we had put of our wedding until the end of the war but now my past mistakes were getting right in the fucking way. I had spent the last two nights in the lower security of Azkaban Prison, I had been stripped of my ordinary clothes and I had been given the raggedy prison jumpsuit you saw on the wanted posters, I was in my thirties and I was facing the destruction of my life.

"Lily Calla Evans, you are accused of being involved with one deatheater Severus Snape during the height of the war and thus are associated with the transport of illegal weaponry potions and the deaths of many, we will convene in one hour to decide your fate" The Judge said, sneering down at her, any respect she had gained being the fiancé of a potter was long gone. I was roughly led away to a side room and left there to await my lawyer, the door snapped open and Amelia Bones walked in, "Lily, they're offering you a deal" was the first thing out of her mouth.

I was stumped for a minute, suddenly there was a small amount of hope building up in my body, small but it was there. "what ?" I whispered in a small voice, Amelia brushed forward handing me a piece of parchment, I read over it hurriedly.

**LILY CALLA EVANS,**

**THIS IS AN OFFER OF A PROBATIONARY TIME OF 15MONTHS IN NAIROSE PRISON FOR MINOR OFFENCES, IF YOU SHOULD ACCEPT YOU COULD BE ABSOLVED OF ALL CRIME AFTER YOUR SERVED SENTENCE, THIS IS A ONE TIME ONLY OFFER AND IF REFUSED YOU SHALL SERVE THE FULL MAXIMUM SENTENCE OF FULL TERM.**

I had frozen while reading this, this was it my chance at freedom and a way out at the same time, "this is a serious offer ?" I asked urgently, looking at Amelia with the full force of my gaze, "yes Lily, this could be your chance, I don't think you would survive a full trial", She got up and moved towards the door, "you have some time to consider it, please consider it" she said while giving me a pleading look and then she turned and walked out of the room.

_**JAMES POV.**_

Sitting at the dinner table, eating my favourite meal I still couldn't believe this was happening, my wife was going to prison, albeit Nairose but it was still a prison. Lily was trying to pretend everything was normal, asking the house elves to make my favourite meal, going over things I should tell everyone else since it was a private trial but it still didn't change the fact she was going away for fifteen months and it was all Snivellous Snape's fault.

Sirius and Marlene were over, offering moral support and trying to understand the fact that Lily wasn't going to be there for the baby's birth, I never thought that would happen either that womaniser Sirius Black would have a child but there was also the fact his only living relatives were in Azkaban and Nairose respectively to consider too. I settled down in my favourite chair, wondering how it all came down to this, in the height of the war he and lily had a falling out and decided to see other people, he hadn't realised she had run head long at a death eater and his less than savoury plans. When it came down to it, not even Albus Dumbledore could save her from this.

"You okay Prongsie " My best friends annoying voice drifted into my ear, looking up at him I wondered how he got all the fucking luck in the world and my life was draining itself away bit by bit, I shook those thoughts away, "nothing paddy-boy" I smiled, he seemed to fall for it as he turned back to his fire-whiskey.

I looked over at where Lily and Marlene were sitting together, the way the light caught of my wife's hair seemed to make me remember why I fell in love with her in the first place but then all I could see was her and Snape together, touching, kissing and some other things I didn't want to begin to think of, all I could think to do was hope that this would all blow over.

_**LILY'S POV.**_

_**"Spread you cheeks and**_** cough"** The rough voice barked at me, I turned around incredulously "shouldn't you be checking me for magical concealments", the big burly woman gave me a wry look, "don't worry princess I'll get to that later", I swallowed the lump in my throat and got it over with.

She handed me over some bright orange prison clothes, they were so bright I was almost missing the azkaban rags I'd been gifted with, "this is your ID, you'll put it on when you get there" the things were slammed into my hands heavily and I was hurried away to get changed, no privacy or space to my own, 'my new life' I thought dryly as I dressed.

I was bundled through some heavy gates and across a large body of water into what looked like a fairly modern building, there were a group of women in the same orange bundles as I was, I stood with them shaking slightly. A small dark haired woman gave me a sympathetic smile, "wrap the clothes tighter around you, it activates the heating charms", looking slightly suspicious I did as she told me and was surprised to find that it worked. I looked up to see her smiling wryly, "don't worry princess we all look after each other here, you just need to learn is all".

I nodded and looked around at the other collected woman arriving today, one was tall and very blonde with heavy set eyes and tanned skin and the other was a medium height looking middle aged woman who had the shiftiest eyes I had seen to date. We were walking up to the heavy set door that led into the building when a slim figure slid out, she was young maybe about seventeen, with a fall of dark waves and the palest skin I had ever seen.

Dark hair smirked and called out a name I would have never put to this girl, "hey snape! meet the new inmates" I'd frozen, this couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be but when she looked up I met the same heavy dark eyes that my old lover had shared, she gave the same slow smirk,

_**"well well well, if it isn't my fathers old whore",**_as if it wasn't bad enough I was in prison, I was here with the daughter of the man that got me into this mess.


End file.
